Doubt
by Shirakuro Rei
Summary: A Nightmare/Naitomea fanfiction.    Status Ruka saat ini mungkin adalah pacar Sakito, tetapi melihat bagaimana Hitsugi dan Niya yang lebih mengerti akan diri Sakito membuat Ruka ragu akan status dirinya. Akankah keraguan itu hilang?


**Title :** Doubt

**Author(s) :** Shirakuro Hanayuki and Shirakuro Rei

**Character(s)/Pairing(s) : **Ruka x Sakito, Hitsugi x Yomi, Zennin x Niya

**Genre(s) :** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Slice of Life, and more later...

**Warning : **man x man pairing

**Disclaimer :** We own the story and imagination. Nothing more...

* * *

><p>Suasana Sapporo Big Hall mulai terlihat ramai. Berbaris-baris mobil mengantri masuk menuju tempat parkir milik panggung konser terbesar di Hokkaido. Acara konser akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Artis yang tampil kali ini adalah sebuah band visual kei yang berasal dari Sendai, Tokyo bernama Nightmare. Mereka sudah tidak asing didengar di dunia musik Jepang. Band ini dibentuk pada tahun 2000 oleh Sakaguchi Takahiro bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, Ikari Mitsuo. Ketiga anggota lainnya adalah Yuji Baba, Chiba Jun, dan Satoru Karino. Mereka lebih dikenal sebagai Sakito, Hitsugi, Niya, Yomi, dan Ruka.<p>

"Kenapa kau ini? Tiba-tiba marah seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau masih juga tak mengerti?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Ruka memeluk Sakito, erat.

"Ruka kun..."

Belum sempat Sakito melanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua bibirnya sudah ditutup dengan lembut oleh bibir Ruka. Sakito juga merasakan dekapan hangat tubuh Ruka yang semakin lama semakin kencang menjepit tubuh kurusnya. Kehangatan tubuh Ruka melelehkan segalanya. Sakito sudah tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sekuat apa pun keinginannya untuk lepas dari dekapan Ruka, tubuhnya tidak akan mengijinkan keinginan itu terwujud. _Tidak untuk kali ini_, ungkap kata hatinya.

* * *

><p>Main hall concert di Sapporo Big Hall merupakan ruangan utama konser. Ruangan ini memiliki beberapa fasilitas pendukung di dalamnya, termasuk tiga cafe, tiga belas ruang ganti, ruang kontrol musik, ruang pengatur cahaya, 117 toilet (58 toilet wanita dan 59 toilet pria), dan dua ruang tunggu artis. Kedua ruang tunggu artis ini dipakai oleh anggota Nightmare sekaligus untuk ruang make up mereka. Masing-masing ruangan dibatasi oleh sebuah pintu pembatas yang dapat dibuka dan dilepas ketika kedua ruangan ingin dijadikan sebagai satu tempat. Dengan begitu, ruangan menjadi lebih besar dan nyaman dimasuki banyak orang.<p>

Ruang tunggu didesain dengan dinding yang ditutupi karpet peredam suara berwarna hitam, alas bawahnya juga berupa karpet berbahan polyester berwarna merah maroon, tidak lupa dipasang dua buah pendingin ruangan di masing-masing ruangan, dan sebuah cermin besar yang menutupi salah satu bagian dinding full sehingga sang artis dapat melihat dirinya secara full body dimana pun dia berada di ruangan tersebut. Suasana yang nyaman seperti berada di dalam sebuah teater bioskop bila lampu tidak dinyalakan.

Sakito berjalan bersama Ruka menuju ruangan tersebut. Sakito kemudian membuka salah satu kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan diikuti Ruka tepat di belakangnya. Di dalam terlihat Yomi bersama dengan Hitsugi. Keduanya tampak sudah rapi ber-make up. Kedua pasang mata tersebut memperhatikan kedua sosok yang baru masuk.

"Dari mana kalian berdua? Pergi di saat _urgent_ seperti ini. Dasar!", bentak Yomi.

"Maaf, tadi...", Sakito mencoba menjawab, namun kata-katanya terhenti oleh ucapan Ruka.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Yomi, aku ada urusan dengan Sakito jadi maaf tiba-tiba pergi seperti tadi", ujar Ruka.

"Geez.. Ruka, kau itu kasar sekali! Yomi hanya bertanya dan kami di sini mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua! Tidak bisakah kau jawab lebih sopan sedikit?", marah Hitsugi.

"Sudahlah Hitsu", ujar Yomi.

"Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan kalian semua, aku dan Ruka memang tadi ada sedikit urusan mendadak jadi tidak sempat memberitahukannya pada kalian. Sekali lagi, maaf", Sakito berbicara.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian berdua _make up_ saja. Satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai", lanjut Hitsugi.

"Iya", jawab Sakito.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian bersama dengan Niya juga tadi?", tanya Yomi.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya bersama Ruka, memangnya kenapa?", jawab Sakito.

"Ku pikir dia bersama kalian, soalnya sejak kalian pergi, dia juga menghilang entah kemana, tapi dia sih sudah ber-make up jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir akan dia. Hahaha", tawa Yomi.

"Dia tidak ada urusan dengan kami berdua jadi dia tidak bersama kami", ujar Ruka ketus.

"Biarkan mereka berdua make up Yomi, kita tunggu di luar", kata Hitsugi.

"Oh oke!", jawab Yomi.

Blam. Yomi dan Hitsugi pergi keluar dari ruang make up.

"Kau khawatir?", tanya Ruka sambil memasang sebuah contact lens di mata kanannya.

"Tidak", jawab Sakito singkat sambil melanjutkan mengoles bibirnya dengan sebuah lipstik berwarna merah muda, cantik, seperti warna bunga sakura di musim semi.

"Wajahmu tidak mengatakan 'tidak' Saki", ujar Ruka.

Kesal, "Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak khawatir dengan Niya dan itu juga tidak perlu kulakukan!", kata Sakito.

Tiba-tiba mencium Sakito, "Maaf, sepertinya kau harus mengoleskan lipstik yang baru ke bibirmu ini", jawab Ruka santai dan kemudian keluar dari ruang make up.

"... Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa percaya padaku...", Sakito bergumam sambil menghapus sisa lipstik yang berantakan di bibirnya dengan tisu. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah lipstik, menimangnya sebentar, dan tanpa ragu mulai mengoleskan kembali lipstik yang baru. Sebuah tulisan kecil tertulis di atas tutup lipstik tersebut, _Peach_.

* * *

><p>Sekeluarnya dari Ruang Tunggu, Yomi dan Hitsugi berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang dipenuhi oleh deretan potret berbagai macam artis, baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Artis-artis yang pernah mengadakan konser di panggung ini. Yomi terperangah memperhatikan beberapa potret artis itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka, Naitomea, mengadakan konser di panggung itu, jadi ini juga pengalaman pertama bagi Yomi menyaksikan pemandangan di sepanjang dinding koridor. Dia terdiam berdiri di depan sebuah potret besar. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekaguman yang luar biasa, entah karena gambar artis di dalamnya atau kagum dengan besarnya gambar potret itu.<p>

"Wah! Kalau kuperhatikan ternyata panggung ini hebat juga ya Hitsu!", Yomi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ngg? Apa maksudmu?", Hitsugi menghentikan jalannya dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang ke arah Yomi.

"Lihat! Banyak gambar artis-artis hebat di sini!", katanya tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kitara Concert Hall itu merupakan panggung yang terbesar dan termegah! Bisa dibilang panggung ini adalah kebanggaannya orang Hokkaido jadi wajar kalau di sini dipakai konser oleh artis-artis hebat dalam dan luar negeri", ujar Hitsugi sambil berjalan mendekati Yomi.

"Berarti kita artis yang hebat juga dong! Hahaha", tawa Yomi.

"Benar-benar bodoh ternyata! Kita tentu saja masih jauh levelnya dari mereka yang kau pandangi itu, kita hanya beruntung bisa konser di tempat ini", Hitsugi berkata dengan dingin.

"Ah iya! Terlalu cepat puas ya? Hahaha.. Kalo begitu kita harus berusaha lebih keras Hitsu kun agar bisa hebat seperti mereka!", ujar Yomi sambil tersenyum memandangi gambar potret di depannya.

"Iya, mari kita berusaha Yomi..", Hitsugi menggenggam tangan kanan Yomi kemudian mencium punggung tanggannya dengan lembut. Yomi menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Hitsugi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi sekarang, Yomi? Konser sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan masih ada yang harus kita lakukan, bukan?", wajah di depannya itu bertanya dengan lembut sambil terus menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Yomi mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki pria di depannya. Ia sangat senang. Sepertinya keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menjadi vokalis Naitomea tidaklah sia-sia. Selain ia bisa menunjukkan kesenangan dan bakatnya dalam bidang tarik suara, kini ia juga bisa terus berada di sisi orang yang disayanginya, mendukungnya sepenuh hati agar band ini dapat sehebat band idola mereka, Luna Sea.

* * *

><p>Suara bass mengalun pelan. Memainkan nada-nada dari lagu Melody. Diiringi oleh gebukan pelan drum. Tanpa gitar, tanpa vokal.<p>

"Hey, iramamu terlalu cepat. Coba kurangi sedikit ketukannya", Niya mengingatkan.

"Oke-oke. Aku kan sudah lama sekali tidak memegang drum jadi wajar kalau sedikit lupa bagaimana iramanya", ujar sesosok pria yang duduk di belakang separangkat drum besar merk Pearl.

"Zennin, kita sudahi saja latihannya sekarang, bagaimana?", Niya menengok ke arah pria tersebut.

"Loh? Kenapa? Biasanya kita latihan dua-tiga lagu dulu baru selesai, lah sekarang, satu lagu aja belom selesai", kata pria bernama Zennin itu dengan nada kecewa. Ia lalu meletakkan sepasang stik drum ke tempatnya semula dan beranjak dari tempat ia terduduk sebelumnya.

Niya melepaskan bassnya, menaruhnya di tempat semula, dan mengambil sebungkus rokok dari kantung celananya. "Sebentar lagi yang lain pasti ke sini untuk mengetes alat-alat musik ini, aku tidak mau mereka melihat kau di sini", katanya kemudian dan menaruh sebatang rokok dari bungkusan yang ia pegang ke mulutnya. Zennin menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Begitu ya.. Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang", ucap Zennin tenang sambil memakai kembali jaketnya.

Niya kelabakan, buru-buru ia mendekati Zennin.

"Apa?", kata Zennin kemudian.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu", ujar Niya sambil menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Zennin yang hanya tersenyum jadi membuat Niya merasa serba salah. Ia kemudian mengambil rokok yang terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Niya, menghisapnya pelan. "Good luck untuk konser hari ini ya!", ucapnya dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Niya kebingungan seorang diri.

"Ah masih tidak berubah rupanya dia, selalu saja membingungkan", keluh Niya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari bungkusan di kantung celananya, menyalakannya dan menghisapnya sambil duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Niya menengok ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Loh? Kau di sini rupanya", Yomi masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menyapanya. Hitsugi kemudian masuk ke ruangan tepat di belakang Yomi.

"Iya, aku dari tadi di sini. Kalian berdua saja?", tanya Niya yang hanya melihat mereka berdua saja masuk ke ruangan.

"Iya. Ruka dan Sakito baru make up di Ruang Tunggu. Kupikir tadi kau bersama mereka berdua, ternyata di sini", jawab Yomi.

"Baru _make up_? Tumben sekali. Sakito tidak pernah seperti ini, biasanya setengah jam sebelum konser pun dia sudah siap. Aku tadi mencoba memainkan bassnya",kata Niya sambil merokok.

"Entah. Mereka bilang tadi ada urusan sebentar", Yomi menjawab dan kemudian mengambil sebuah mic. Hitsugi sudah terlebih dahulu memainkan gitarnya.

"Bagaimana?", Hitsugi menoleh ke arah Yomi.

"_Mic_-nya bagus. Gitarmu?", Yomi bertanya balik ke arah Hitsugi.

"Same here", jawabnya singkat kemudian melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah depan pintu.

"Masuk!", teriak Yomi sambil mencoba mic-nya.

"Dasar bodoh", Hitsugi meoleh ke arahnya.

"Hahaha maaf deh, sekalian nyoba gitu", tawa Yomi.

Seorang pria masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Maaf, saya staff dari bagian properti, izin mau mengambil beberapa kabel untuk di panggung", ujar pria tersebut.

"Silahkan saja", Niya mengizinkan pemuda tersebut masuk.

"Apa alat-alat musik ini yang akan kami pakai nanti?", tanya Hitsugi.

"Iya, itu semua sponsor yang menyediakan. Kalian berhak memakainya bila cocok, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa soalnya produser kalian sudah membawakan alat musik yang biasa kalian pakai", jawab staff tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, alat ini bagus kok. Kami pakai ini saja", jawab Hitsugi.

"Egois sekali kau Hitsu, Sakito dan Ruka kan belum mencobanya, apa mereka akan setuju?", Yomi menyeletuk.

"Saki pasti setuju! Gitarnya bagus kok, aku sudah coba dua-duanya tadi. Kalau Ruka, hmm dia sih tidak peduli selama merknya Pearl", jawab Hitsugi tenang.

"Tuan staff, bisakah sebelum ke panggung anda ke Ruang Tunggu sebentar? Tolong panggilkan Ruka dan Sakito yang masih di sana untuk segera ke sini", pinta Niya sopan.

"Eh, baik Tuan", ujar si pemuda agak segan. Mungkin baru kali ini dia dipanggil Tuan Staff oleh seorang artis terkenal. Ia pun kemudian pamit keluar ruangan sambil membawa beberapa gulung kabel.

"Tuan?", Yomi melirik ke arah Niya. "Apa tidak berlebihan? Hahaha", ledek Yomi lagi.

"Yah biarlah, toh aku minta tolong padanya jadi sopan sedikit bukan masalah kan?", Niya membela diri.

* * *

><p>Ruka melangkah lemas keluar Toilet. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ia lakukan terhadap Sakito di Ruang Tunggu.<p>

"Che...", ucapnya kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Sakito. Yah, walaupun ciuman adalah hal yang umum dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka, namun Ruka merasa apa yang ia lakukan barusan bukanlah ciuman atas dasar cinta, melainkan kecemburuannya yang tidak menentu. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Bruk. Ruka menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa properti panggung. Beberapa gulungan kabel terjatuh berantakan.

"Ah, maafkan saya..", pemuda itu tampak sangat gugup dan penuh ketakutan.

"Eh, seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf. Maaf, saya tadi kurang hati-hati berjalan", ujar Ruka sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Ng.. Tuan Ruka.. Kenapa Anda masih di sini? Tuan Yomi, Hitsugi, dan Niya sudah berada di Ruang Kontrol Musik", pemuda itu mulai berbicara sambil memunguti gulungan kabel yang terjatuh.

Ruka membantu memungut sebuah gulungan kabel, "Apakah Sakito belum tiba di sana?".

"Loh.. Menurut Tuan Hitsugi, dia masih bersama Anda di Ruang Tunggu ketika tadi salah seorang staf bertanya keberadaan kalian", lanjut si Pemuda yang ternyata adalah seorang staf pembantu properti.

"Kalo begitu biar saya jemput dia sekarang, kami akan segera menuju Ruang Kontrol Musik. Tolong katakan hal itu bila ada staf yang menanyakannya lagi", pinta Ruka sambil sedikit berlari kembali menuju Ruang Tunggu. Si pemuda hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Che.. Sakito kemana saja sih? Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit kutinggalkan dia di Ruang Tunggu, tidak mungkin dia belum selesai. Itu bukan gayanya!_, ungkap hatinya tidak tenang.

Brak. Tanpa sabar, Ruka membuka salah satu pintu menuju Ruang Tunggu.

"Sakito kenapa kau ini? ...", kata-kata Ruka terhenti. Ruangan itu kosong. Sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Che.. Si Bodoh ini..", marahnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan.

Kemudian Ruka mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ah, seperti dugaannya, seluruh arena main hall di Kitara Sapporo Concert Hall tidak terdapat jaringan telepon selular. Ini daerah terlarang untuk ponsel. Peraturan ini memang baru berlaku 3 bulan yang lalu dengan alasan agar para staf dapat bekerja dengan baik tanpa terganggu komunikasi dari luar, sedangkan untuk komunikasi antarstaf digunakan sebuah alat sejenis Handy Talki. Ruangan atau fasilitas yang dapat menggunakan ponsel hanyalah di Cafe, Toilet, dan Ruang Tunggu Artis.

Ruka memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi ke arah Ruang Kontrol Musik. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat sosok teman-temannya itu, tetapi ia belum menemukan sesosok lagi orang yang sangat dicarinya dari tadi.

"Hitsugi!", panggil Ruka.

Hitsugi, Yomi, dan Ni~ya serempak menengok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu? _Make up_-mu bisa luntur terkena keringat tahu.. dan kenapa pula kau hanya memanggil Hitsu? Di sini juga ada aku dan Niya!", ujar Yomi sedikit marah.

"Sakito tidak ada!", kata Ruka tanpa sedikit pun merespon perkataan Yomi.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu di Ruang Tunggu?", Hitsugi marah.

"Be.. benar.. tapi, aku keluar duluan untuk merokok di Toilet", Ruka sedikit terkejut. Ia belum pernah melihat Hitsugi menampakkan emosinya seperti itu. Memang, di antara kelima member Nightmare Hitsugi adalah satu-satunya member dengan make up paling 'berani', tindikan hampir di seluruh mukanya bahkan riasan tebal, warna rambut nyentrik, dan tidak lepas dari gaya berpakaiannya yang gothic membuat ia terlihat garang, namun ia orang yang ramah dan tidak pernah benar-benar menujukkan emosinya ketika marah atau kecewa.

"Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan dia! Che..", lanjut Hitsugi.

"Ba.. bagaimana ini Hitsu kun, kita akan tampil 15 menit lagi kan?", kepanikan terlihat jelas di raut muka Yomi.

"Maafkan aku, biar kucari lagi. Dia tidak mungkin keluar dari area ini kan?", Ruka sedikit menghibur diri seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian berlari lagi mencari Sakito.

"Tunggu!", Niya menghentikan langkah Ruka dengan memegang lengan kanan Ruka.

"Kita jemput dia di Ruang Ganti", lanjut Niya dan tanpa perlu dikomando lagi oleh siapa pun, menjadi penunjuk jalan ke tempat Sakito berada.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin! Sebelum _make up_, aku dan Sakito sudah memakai _outfit_ untuk konser ini", ucap Ruka. Niya menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke teman-temannya.

"Itu benar Niya, tadi mereka berdua sudah memakai kostum kok sebelum bertemu aku dan Hitsugi di Ruang Tunggu, itu artinya mereka habis dari Ruang Ganti ", Yomi membela pernyataan Ruka.

"Che.. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Bagaimana Hitsugi?", Niya menatap Hitsugi.

"Iya, mari kita ke sana! Aku yakin dia ada di sana", jawab Hitsugi.

"Eh.. Tunggu! Kenapa kalian begitu yakin dia ada di sana?", Ruka buru-buru bertanya.

"Bukankah kau satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingnya saat di Ruang Tunggu? Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu dia dimana saat ini!", ucap Niya dengan nada menyindir.

"Che..", Ruka terdiam.

"Sudahlah kalian! Ayo kita jemput Sakito di Ruang Ganti!", ujar Hitsugi sambil menggandeng tangan Yomi dan kemudian keluar Ruang Kontrol Musik menuju ke Ruang Ganti yang berada di lantai bawah diikuti oleh Niya di belakang mereka berdua.

Ruka jalan paling terakhir. Ia hanya terdiam mengingat semua kata-kata Niya tadi. Menyakitkan. Ia merasa saat itu juga ia telah kalah, baik itu dengan Hitsugi maupun dengan Niya. _Padahal aku ini pacarnya kan? Bukankah harusnya aku tahu dimana dia berada sekarang? Aku benar-benar pacar yang tidak berguna_, Ruka mengeluh dalam hati. Kesedihan nampak begitu jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Ini fanfic paling pertama yang saya dan Hana buat. Maaf, kalo ternyata aneh (=w=;;)

Fanfic ini dibuat sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang bahkan belum kelar karena kami lupa _storyline_-nya bagaimana... *plak* xDDD

Seperti biasa, _comments and reviews are love_! (*^_-)v

Btw, bila Anda login sebelum review atau komen maka saya akan dengan senang hati menanggapi komen/review Anda. Jadi, jangan sungkan! (*^_-)v


End file.
